Fallen In
by Siriusly Erotic
Summary: We all wish we could jump into twilight, But for Amanda, this wish comes alive when she accidentally switches bodies with a fictional character!Trapped in her own fantasy world,Amanda quickly grows concerned. How will she get home? Who's in her body?
1. CrazyFumes

Disclaimer: I don't Own _Twilight_. Stephenie Meyer Does... But Boy, do I wish I did.

* * *

Amanda sighed as she waited outside her school for her mother. She was running late, and, as usual, Amanda had forgotten her cell phone. Waiting outside in the cold, she stared down at her laptop. 

"might as well…"she mumbled to herself. She sat on the ground, and opened it up. Dropping in on her favorite fan fiction site, as the minutes passed, she looked for updates on her favorite _Twilight_ fan fictions.

She loved Twilight. Then again, everybody loved _Twilight_. Even her grandmother loved it. Oh, her grandmother. She chuckled at the thought. Her grandmother was an old' kooky lady, who thought she was a psychic. Or a witch. Or one of the two.

She had even invited Amanda over the next Day (Saturday) to try a new "spell". She had tried to decline, but the persistence of her grandma was too much. At least now she could get back the copy of _Twilight_ she lent her.

After about ten minutes of browsing and reading, she spotted her mother's car, and left with her. She went home, read more fan fiction, and fell into the monotony of mall town life. What she would't give to have a life as interesting as the Cullen's. They had so many adventures, so much romance, a sharp contrast to her small, insignificant existence.

When it was time for her to sleep, she did so, and as usual, dreamt about _Twilight_.

She was running through the forest, next to Edward. She was running, running, running. This confused her, well, as confused as one can get when they aren't conscious, since normally, She was Bella _in_ Edwards arms, not running next to him. The entered into the meadow, and she looked at her skin. It was sparkling like a thousand tiny diamond scales running along her arms.

_Ah_, the part of her that was still sane thought, _That Explains it. He's turned Bella._

As the dream her and Edward played about in the meadow, it started to rain.

"Alice, Why didn't you say it would storm? I'll call Emmet and Rosalie and tell them to round everyone up!"

"What?" What was he on about? And why was he calling her Alice?

"We're gonna play ball!"

"Alright!" the voice coming from her mouth was that of Alice. This was strange. She was _always_ Bella…

Just as the story was about to go any further, a bolt of lightening flashed, and the thunder behind it was enough to shatter any mortal's hearing.

Jumping up from bed, Amanda shook her head. It felt like someone had just hit her in the head. Shocked from sleep, she remembered She had been having a very strange dream…

"Oh, you're finally awake! Your brother was just about to come in and yell in your ear again." Her mother was in the doorway.

"Yea, sorry…"she breathed.

"It's fine. Just be ready to go to your grandmother's house in half an hour."

"What?"

"Remember? Going over to her house today?"

"Oh, yeah..uhm..i'll be ready soon." She closed the door, and began her daily routine, and all thoughts of the dream left her mind.

Arriving at her grandmother's house, Amanda was greeted warmly. Offered cookies, and milk, she sat in the living room, and talked with her grandma as she prepared the ingredients for her "spell"…

"So, how's it going?" she asked brightly.

"Great! I've been working on this spell a lot though, so not much going on socially."

"Well, maybe you should stop working so hard on your spells…" Amanda offered.

"Oh, Amanda…one day you'll realize I'm not just an old coot." Her grandma laughed off the suggestion.

"One Day…"

"Ready!"

"Breath in the fumes!" her grandmother ordered, placing Amanda's head firmly about a steaming bowl.

"Why? Grandma –"

"don't question, just do!" Obeying, Amanda breathed deeply. What harm could it do?

She heard soft muttering coming from her grandmother. She looked down in her hand, and Saw –

"Grandma, why are you holding my twilight book next to the spell book?"

"no reason child, just keep breathing!"

"Crazy old' lady…"

"Heard that."

Ten minutes later, her grandma let her remove her head.

"Grandma, it didn't work." She sighed.

"not Yet." Her grandmother corrected.

"Yea, yet."

Her grandma glanced down at her watch. She mouthed a countdown.

i 'Three'

'Two..' /i

"grandma what are you –" she passed out before finishing.

" I told you child," she heard as she drifted into black, "That one day you'd believe me."


	2. Waking Up

Fallen In.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Wow, isn't that shocking.**

* * *

**_Alices POV_  
**

Alice yawned, and stretched her arms. Opening her eyes, she immediately frowned.

Why was she yawning? And opening her eyes? She couldn't have been asleep… She was a Vampire, they don't sleep…As she thought about it, she quickly forgot. Her surroundings distracted her.

The room around her was small, and filled with books and other random objects. Japanese mangas, little trinkets, clothes… she let out a high pitched yelp, and jumped up.

Where was she?! This wasn't her room… This wasn't even her bed! She didn't even _have_ a bed! Jumping up, she rushed to the door and peeked out.

"Emmett? Carlisle? Esme? Edward? Jasper? Rosalie, Even? Bella?!" she whispered. Nobody responded. Soft footsteps informed her someone was in the hallway. She quickly jumped in the room and shut the door.

Leaning against the door and breathing heavily, she spotted a mirror on the other wall. The face looking back was not her. It was some pale, red haired girl, with freckles. She was small framed, like alice was normally, but her skin was totally average. Her eyes were blue.

"human…" she breathed.

"honey, are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice said through the wooden barrier.

"Fine!" she squeaked.

"Your grandmother sent you home last night, -" Grandmother? What? She didn't have a grandmother! "But she's here now. Says she'll need to explain something about some Alice person you talked to last night…" Reluctantly, she mumbled through the door.

"Let her in."

This Lady was a stranger, but she knew something about what was going on. Otherwise, she wouldn't have used Alice's name.

The door opened, and Alice leaned behind it as the woman entered. A Crazy looking woman entered, and eyed Alice..er…whoever she was.

"Alice?" she said firmly.

"Whoa re you? Where am I? Why am I-" the woman's hand swiftly covered her mouth.

"no need to alarm the others with the…'V' word.. You wouldn't want another trip to the asylum, correct?" Alice jumped, startled at the idea. "as for your other questions, I shall answer them as soon as you calm down." She continued.

Breathing deeply, Alice calmed down.

"okay."

_**Two hours later**_

"So you switched my body with hers."

"Uh-huh."

"Without my approval."

"you are a fictional character, I couldn't get your approval."

" If I'm so fictional, why am I here?"

"That , I cannot explain."

"So now your granddaughter is in my body."

"Yes."

"your hormonal granddaughter is now a fantastically beautiful storybook monster in the same house with other fantastically beautiful vampires."

"That would be it."

"You've set me up to cheat on my husband…" She cried dramatically.

"my.. you do have a flare for the dramatic."

"I know."

"Either way, Amanda only feels that way towards on of the characters."

"Who?"

* * *

**_Amanda's POV_**

Amanda blinked. She wasn't on the floor, like she expected. She was on a couch, sitting next to someone.

"Alice, you okay?"

"Wha?" Amanda asked, confused.

"You sat there staring blankly for like, the entire night. Did you have a vision? Is everything going to be okay?" Amanda looked up to the person questioning her. She almost asked who she was, but the second she saw him, she knew.

"Jasper?!" she asked in a scared tone.

"Alice?!" he mimicked jokingly.

It took Amanda all of three seconds to figure it out. Her grandmother had put her in Alice's body! Running through the house, she found an empty room, and started to hyperventilate.

_Alright Amanda, pull yourself together. This is a dream. A very, very, realistic dream. Brought on by your grandmother's crazy-fumes. Wake yourself up! That's right! _

Amanda slammed her head on the wall. It left a round indent.

"**Alice**! You dented the wall! What were you thinking?!" someone yelled. She turned to see Emmett staring from behind her.

"Uhm.. I Was…" she started, but her jaw dropped at the next person who entered the room.

"Ed-Edward!" she spluttered, shocked at his very presence.

_Ohno! He can read minds! He'll know I'm not alice! Drop to the ground and beg for mercy! Maybe they won't hate you!_

_**Who are you?**_ The Question echoed in her head. she quickly started to sing the itsy bitsy spider to avoid accidentally spilling.

"I'm sure she just got a little excited. She'll pay to fix it, of course." He said smoothly.

"Ye-Yea." She said quickly.

"She put a hole in my wall, Carlisle!" Emmet said, as Carlisle entered the room.

"Alice?" Carlisle said, turning to her, confusion evident on his face.

"I'msorryI'llPayforitlaterBye!" she said in a rush, and left the room quickly. Edward was on her heels, but the others remained with Emmett.

He grabbed her hand, and drug her out into the woods, and despite being totally aware she was in the woods with Edward Cullen, completely out of hearing reach, her inner teenage fan-girl was too busy freaking over the fact he could hear her.

"Who are You, and where's Alice?" he said quietly.

"What are you talking-"

"Don't lie to me." He growled, and his terrifying presence forced Amanda to spout the truth.

"I'm – I'm Amanda. I don't know exactly where Alice is, but I can give you my theory…" she gulped at the last part.

"Go." He said shortly. She let the entire story run through her head, and his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"You don't believe me." She sighed.

"Let's just say, if there wasn't a pack of werewolves across town, and I wasn't living dead, I would never give your story a thought." She smiled at that as his acceptance of it.

"So, will you help me?" she whispered.

"Help you what?"

"Keep them from knowing!"

"They'll figure it out eventually. And I would hate to lie to them…"

Amanda put on her best puppy dog face, and hoped with alice's enhanced beauty, it's power would overwhelm him.

"I…uh…Don't do that!" he said, sighing. She smiled, and thought of that as his defeat.

"Only until I figure out to home." She said confidently.

"If they find out, there is to be no mention of my name."

"Right, Edward. I'm going to sell you out. You're a giant, super powered man. I'd die of fright from the thought."

"I am not giant." He said indignantly.


End file.
